Shattered Mind
by lPriime
Summary: Waking up with a pounding headache and no memory of who you are is not a fun thing to go through. Especially when you have to struggle with remembering who you are while also being dragged into a massive war between titans. Now I have to fight for my life and the lives of my newfound friends as I discover the origins of my past.


_**A/N: Soooooo, it's been a while since I posted. That has mostly been due to writer's block, stress, depressing, and other shit that has com up in life the last year. Not like I haven't been not wanting to write; I have wanted to, but so much had went on and all. But, I should be back, somewhat. And I decided to start this story; an idea that has been in my mind for 3 years now.**_

_**So, enjoy this!**_

…

The valley was little more than a fresh graveyard. Civil war had taken hold of the planet and its fledgling race for quite some time, and it was here where the outcome would be decided. What remained of the First now fought another brother, he who was twisted by the essence of the one they defeated so long ago.

He had garnered a massive following, promising newfound power to those who obeyed the will of the Great Destroyer. Those who were uncertain were forced to obey. And so they plunged the planet into chaos fueled by twisted motives to kill the very planet itself.

But he was not unopposed. What remained of his siblings took up arms against him and gather a force of their own to face him. Many were reluctant, but decided to fight for survival of their race. This was a war that certainly depended on it.

So, the war ravaged the planet. Many perished before the final battle. Many more would still die. Those who fought their brother in hopes of saving him knew the war had to end, and that saving him may not be possible.

"Megatronus!" A feminine voice called out over the sound of the few who still lived trying to end each others' lives.

Optics snapped to the origin of the voice. Deep violet optics filled with rage and malice, perverted by a dark force. The femme stood her ground under the gaze and called out again.

"Megatronus!" This time it was a challenge.

A deep growl reverberated from him as he marched toward her. One of the few remaining opposing soldiers lunged at him, short blade at the ready. Megatronus grabbed him by the chestplating with a single servo, crushing the metal viciously, and swung him over his helm.

The femme readied her hammer as he got closer. The moment he was in range, she swung.

Megatronus adeptly ducked under the swing and materialized his own blade, the weapon seemingly forming from the very particles in the air. He brought it down over his helm. The femme leaped to the side and tried again. Her optics went wide as he caught it in his servo. Megatronus pried the hammer from her, tossing it aside and grabbed her by the throat. He slammed her against the wall of the valley.

"Where is he?!" He demanded.

The femme struggled under the grasp but looked at him defiantly from behind sky blue optics. She knew him better than anyone. He wouldn't intimidate her. "Far... from you."

Megatronus' optics narrowed and his vocalizer rumbled in anger. He pulled the femme away from the wall and violently slammed her into it again, shards of metal flying outward. She gasped in pain as she felt her armor bend inwards unnaturally.

"You cannot keep him from me, Solus!" He exclaimed, getting mere inches from her face. She felt the heat coming from him with each vent he took. "Don't make me kill you."

Solus grunted, shifting under Megatronus' grasp. "I'd rather die than let him near what you allowed yourself to become, Megatronus."

"Megatronus was weak. Unicron showed him that and transformed him into something better: the Fallen!" He glanced down at his sword. "And if you won't tell me where he is, I'll simply find him after I've taken the AllSpark."

The Fallen lifted his blade over his helm as if in a final proclamation of his plan. The blackness of the blade seemed to devour what little light there was in the valley, feasting on the fires of the battle around. Solus Prime waited for the end. She was not as physically strong as Megatronus, so all she could have done was struggle.

The death blow never came. The Fallen hissed in pain as a shot hit his servo and knocking the blade from his grasp. In the same action, he dropped Solus to the ground.

He looked to the origin of the interruption and found the source: two mechs that radiated power. One stood with near flawless white armor and an equally powerful blade in servo. The other held the weapon that was fired. It's user had the aura of wisdom, a clock face embedded into his chestplating of grey armor with a brown highlight.

"Prima. Vector," the Fallen acknowledged bitterly. "I was wondering when you'd show."

The white armored one, Prima, stepped forward. "You need to end this, Megatronus. Countless lives have been lost already, and for what? Some deluded promise of power?"

"My name is the Fallen!" He snarled. "And there is no deluded promise. There is only facts. Unicron can give all the power he promise, but first Primus must die."

Vector sighed heavily. "Then you are lost, brother."

In the time of that exchange, Solus had reclaimed her hammer and joined Prima and Vector. The others were busy on other fronts of the battle, as much as they wished to be there to face the Fallen. Three would be enough to take him down, if he cannot listen to reason. An option none of them wished to employ, but all were willing to go through with it.

The Fallen recalled his sword, and let his gaze sweep across his fellow Primes. "You reject what will ultimately come to pass. We couldn't kill Unicron. We could only cast him out, in stasis, to slumber among the stars. Yet he still lives, and he speaks to me. Through the Dark Energon, he has shown me things not possible from Primus."

The three Primes let him talk. Nothing else in the valley was alive anymore; the battle had cost them their lives as one side fought for survival and the other for evil. It was just them, the Fallen, and the words he spoke among the corpses scattered about.

"So," the Fallen announced loudly, "if you still want to resist and oppose me, then you must _die_."

At that, he charged. Purple optics focused on the biggest threat to him: Prima. He was the first and strongest of the Thirteen. The weapon he wielded was proof enough of it.

Prima reacted quickly. With an underhand swing of his sword, he sent out a blue wave of cosmic energy at his aggressor with grunt.

The Fallen simply angled his frame with the agility not many expected for a mech of his size. He felt the heat as the wave narrowly cascaded by. Snapping back forward, he leaped at Prima, raising his sword above him.

Their blades collided. The ground cracked as the planet practically shook. Prima's joints strained under the strength of his brother as their swords sparked against each other. Dark Energon had enhanced his abilities ten fold.

The two pushed the other back and readied to strike again.

The Fallen moved first. His blade carved the ground as he swung upwards, looking to cleave Prima in two.

A bolt of plasma halted the attack, grazing the Fallen's faceplate. He stumbled but recovered almost immediately. His fury-filled optics landed on the smoking barrel in Vector's grasp.

He slammed the back of his fist into Prima as the First Prime moved in to strike. The Fallen closed the distance between him and Vector and sliced the barrel of his gun clean off in a harsh, sudden movement.

Vector wasn't as adept in combat as most of the other Primes. He valued peace and knowledge, so when faced against a Prime proficient in fighting, he had no time to react. All he could do then was wait for the incoming blow.

It never came.

The Fallen grunted in pain as his pede gave out. Solus reacted quickly as the most agile of the Primes. Her hammer slammed into the back of the Fallen's knee-joint, forcing him into a kneeing position. She reared back to strike again.

He blocked the incoming attack, a resounding metallic impact echoing out of the valley. Vector attempted to capitalize on the distraction, but the Fallen expected this. He jabbed his elbow-joint into Vector's tank and grabbed the Prime of Time's helm and slammed him into the ground while deflecting another attack by Solus. Metal flew up from the ground as Vector's faceplate became embedded in it.

Solus thrusted the end of her hammer into the Fallen's chest. This stunned him momentarily. Following that up, she struck his sword with enough force to pry it from his grasp.

Enraged, he took the brunt of Solus' next strike with his servo and ripped the hammer from her. He threw it at the advancing Prima, and grabbed Solus by the throat. He rose to his pedes, optics narrowing as he stared at the struggling femme in his grasp.

"One last chance: tell me where he is and join me," the Fallen said, bringing Solus closer to his faceplate. "What we had before can start anew under Unicron."

A grunt and more struggling before Solus sneered and defiantly said, "Never. The Megatronus I knew is gone now if this is what you are willing to do for your twisted reasons."

The Fallen growled. "Oh, so unwise."

He reared back his servo and thrusted it forward.

Solus gasped, optics wide. As much as she could, she looked down.

He had tore his servo right into her chestplate, her luminous blue lifeblood pouring out.

Her optics flickered a moment, then went dark.

…

_**A/N: So, how'd I do after so long? I hope to also continue on my story, Watchers, because I've been thinking of that soooo much. I even tried finishing the next chapter like 2 months ago. I think I needed to do something else first then I could continue with that story.**_

_**Anyway, let me know what you think of this? I tried to get the fight done well without drawing it out with every little detail. I suck at writing fights like that.**_

_**Until next time!**_


End file.
